Forbidden
by xXPandoraRisingXx
Summary: DraculaxOC The blood of Dracula still runs strong in the Van Helsing family line as visions now plague Mary's daughter twenty years after Dracula has been sealed away.
1. Enigma

Enigma

~chapter one~

I looked at myself in the mirror as I had so many times with that feeling as if the person staring back at me was a complete stranger. It was a feeling that I had carried since childhood like a dark cloud that loomed overhead.

And there was Him.

The man with red eyes that haunted my dreams more and more frequently as of late. I had asked my mother, Mary, about it and she had acted very evasive of the question so I had let it go. She seemed strangely frail for the past few days but refused to go see a doctor.

I had only just turned twenty last month and ever since then the dreams had intensified. I work nights at the 24/7 grocery store down the street from our apartment which works out quite well since whenever I do manage to get any rest, I have nightmares and wake up not long after falling asleep in a cold sweat. Anything to keep me occupied.

My friends are concerned for me because dark, purplish circles have appeared beneath my eyes and look ghastly against the fairness of my skin.

As I stood behind the counter of the tiny grocery store, my shift almost over, I saw Him.

It was impossible and yet there he stood; his tall frame clad in all black stood out looking elegant amidst the Milky Ways and cheap porno mags that decorated the shelves around him. I suppose you could say that it was more of a grab and go store for cheap fucks in a hurry for a quick wank or a snack.

He looked like he didn't require either, as he had eyes only for me.

His irises were ringed with red rather than entirely covering the sclera as he usually looked in my dreams.

I closed my eyes and pinched myself trying to wake up as I _must _be dreaming. I had fallen asleep at the counter because it had been a slow night. That had to be it.

Right?

However, when I looked up I very nearly fell back on my arse as he was standing within touching distance with only the counter's width separating us.

"Oh my God..", I whispered.

His lip lifted slightly at that revealing a fang to me.

I started to back away but he stopped me, his hand moving to caress my cheek, brushing the hair back and I felt a light flush creeping up my neck. He leaned in close and everything in my body was telling me to move away from him but I couldn't. He inhaled my scent, his eyes closing, a gentle sigh escaping him.

"Mary..", he said, so quietly I wasn't sure that I had heard him correctly.

A light ding from the bell at the door indicating that someone had entered made me glance away from him for a moment.

When I looked back he had disappeared.

* * *

><p>I walked through the front door of my apartment feeling strangely surreal.<p>

"Mum?", I called.

There was no answer so I tiptoed back to her bedroom and saw that she was asleep sprawled across her bed, uncovered. I gently pulled the comforter up over her still form and tiptoed back out closing her door behind me.

Satisfied that she was safe I went back to my own tiny bedroom and locked the door. I trailed my fingers across the track pad of my laptop waking it up from sleep. I sat down and went to uncertain of what I was searching for. After a moment I typed 'vampire' but shook my head deleting it before I had even hit enter.

It wasn't like there was a website that specialized in real life vampire encounters or visions of a vampire. Maybe I was just losing my shit.

"Get it together, girl.", I said to myself, running my fingers through my hair in a nervous habit that left it sticking out in all directions.

Instead, I put my computer back to sleep and climbed into bed staring at the ceiling.

I must have fallen asleep at some point because I began dreaming but this time it was so much more vivid.

I was in a large, darkened chamber that seemed to be underground and I had to feel my way along the wall just to continue forward. I had no idea where I was but I somehow knew exactly where I was going as I walked at a steady pace without slowing.

It was a sense of being guided along by some unseen force with an unmistakable aura of evil that overwhelmed my senses. Suddenly, a light rushed towards me so that I had to cover my eyes, blinded momentarily. When I lowered my arm I was standing in a smaller room draped in red fabric with a metal coffin in the center of it surrounded by candles.

I could sense that this was where the evil originated from and even though I wanted to stay pressed up against the wall as far away from it as possible my feet carried me forward until I was standing right in front of it. I reached out and caressed the lid gasping as a strange, warm feeling enveloped my entire body akin to taking a hot bath.

My eyes closed in pleasure and when I opened them again I saw that I was nude in a pool of blood that was warm and knee-deep. The bath was ornately carved with scenes of atrocities; women being fed upon by bat-like creatures, children being stolen away from their mothers, men being decapitated in their attempt to fight the demons and protect their families. I could continue but the closer I looked the more I no longer wanted to see what mysteries this place held.

The surface of the blood stirred in front of me and I covered myself just as He appeared from beneath the surface. Undoubtedly he had already seen me naked but I would preserve what little modesty I could. His skin was clean despite being fully submerged, his hair was dry and framed his face in a curtain of dark curls.

His eyes were blue and showed no traces of red this time even though evil still radiated off of him in waves this was somehow comforting to me. It made him seem less threatening somehow.

"Who are you?", I breathed.

He spoke and his voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere all at once. "I have many names but I wonder; what is yours? You are so familiar to me."

"Surely you already know.", I blurted without thinking.

"As you know mine."

"No, I-"

"You are afraid of what you know. Afraid of me. You shouldn't fear me, Jenny.", he whispered, moving towards me, extending his hand.

I flinched away turning my head away from his touch. He took this as an invitation to brush the hair back from my throat, looking at the pale flesh hungrily.

He leaned into me pressing his lips against my pulse and I jerked at the sudden contact feeling so afraid amongst other things that made me shiver in desire and repulsion at the same time. What was worse with Him this close to me I could tell that he was also entirely nude and quite interested in me as well.

"I want to hear you say my name. Speak what you truly believe out loud.", he breathed against my skin.

"Dracula.", I said, not knowing why I said it, but I knew it to be true.

And then I awoke in a cold sweat. I ran into the bathroom and turned on the light leaning back against the wall and sliding down until I was sitting.

I stayed that way until morning without sleeping.

* * *

><p>I couldn't avoid this any longer; I would have to confront my mother about what she knew. I was seeing Him everywhere now. I knew it was partially due to sleep deprivation but the rest was something else entirely. She had left to go to the museum a little while ago so I would go to see her there.<p>

I would just walk there as it wasn't very far and I needed to try to wake myself up a little so I could focus better. I managed a weak smile at the security guard as I entered the building, determination in my every step. I would not go easy on her as I usually did just because she had looked so fragile lately. Something was going on that was affecting both of us and I had every right to know what that was especially when my mind and possibly even my life was in jeopardy.

"Mum?", I called out once I had reached her office. She wasn't here. Maybe Simon was around..?

"Simon?"

Still no answer.

I noticed that the vault door was open and crept inside, my eyes adjusting to the slightly darker atmosphere. I could hear voices ahead and moved silently as a cat until I was close enough to make out what was being said.

"..like this when I came in this morning. Jenny can feel it as well. She is having visions as I once did. "

My stomach flipped as I recognized my mother's voice.

"He burned for fuck's sake, Mary! He can't just come back from that!", Simon shouted.

"He is one of the most ancient forms of evil; we have no idea what he could be capable of. He has already reincarnated once and probably more than that."

I could hear Simon kick something over in his annoyance and I took my chance and moved further ahead so I could see what was happening.

I had to stifle a cry as I saw the coffin from my dreams laying on the floor apparently having been overturned from it's pedestal, somehow. Simon and my mum stood on either side of it looking troubled and angry. I felt that same aura pulsing with energy and I put a hand to my head trying to stifle it.

"Help me.", mum said, grabbing one end of the coffin.

Simon grabbed the other and they hefted it back up into it's original position both of them quickly stepping back after the task was done. They turned to leave and I quickly pressed myself into a crevice in the wall concealing myself.

Once they had passed I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding, stepping back out and walking towards the coffin looking back over my shoulder ensuring that they weren't returning. I felt fear and exhilaration standing this close to it.

I wasn't dreaming anymore, this was really happening. I reached out touching the side just to confirm that this was really happening, the metal cold beneath my fingertips.

Was it made of silver?

Seemed like I remember hearing once that vampires hated silver. I noticed two crosses at the top of the lid grabbed one of them without thinking and I heard a soft click. I knew that this would open it but I couldn't stop myself.

A white mist seeped through a tiny crack in the lid as it began to ever-so-slowly rise and my heart rate sped up. I still couldn't control my actions and bring myself to close it.

I needed to stop this from happening.

"Jenny!"

Shit, the security guard must have told my mom that I was here. I slammed the lid down with a bang and raced up the stairs trying to escape the vault before Simon or my mom could come down here with me. I only just managed to slip away towards the restrooms and pretend that I had left to use the bathroom in my absence.

"I'm here!", I called back.

In that moment I realized that I couldn't face either one of them about any of this. At least, not yet.

I wanted to find out a little more on my own, first.

Later on that night after my mom had went to bed I decided that it was time for me to resort to reading her diary. I crept into her room and searched through her dresser drawers until I found it buried beneath her unmentionables to deter anyone from searching too thoroughly.

I sat back down at my desk with trembling fingers opening it up to the last entry which was dated only a few days ago.

_Jan 22nd_

_I am so frightened. Dracula's tainted blood still flows strong within Jenny as it has been within me. She is having visions and I can't keep lying to her and saying that "they are just nightmares."_

_How do I tell my twenty year old daughter that an ancient vampire may be stirring in his slumber once more when all she should have to worry about at her age is boys and makeup? I feel awful with each passing day that I don't tell her the truth. What kind of person, no, what kind of __mother__ does that make me? I have almost told her on several occasions but she looks so frightened already that she may crack._

_I have been seeing him in my mind as well. He wants her for his own. He couldn't have me so he wants my daughter, instead. I keep seeing the same vision of Jenny opening his coffin and releasing him back into the world to do unspeakable evil once more._

_God help us._

I leaned back feeling cold and dizzy flipping back to the first entry which she had written before I was born and I read until I had finished the whole gruesome story laid out in my mother's curving handwriting. My grandfather was hundreds of years old when he had been killed and was injecting himself with Dracula's blood to keep going until he found a way to kill Dracula for good.

He had been unsuccessful and instead had a daughter who had been the first born vampire, something that Dracula seemed to covet, and now that had been passed on to me.

That was why he wanted me now; mum had resisted him so he would start over with me.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Reviews please :) [also why are there practically no fics of Dracula 2000?] **


	2. First Contact

Temptation

_Chapter Two_

I had no idea of how to go about my daily trivialities with what I knew. My mother and Simon were hiding this great secret from me that I could scarcely believe; Dracula was awake and seeking a way out of his silver prison.

And he was after me.

I was afraid to sleep and almost as afraid to be awake. I saw him everywhere; in passing cars, in crowds, and in my room. I was so frightened. It wasn't until nearly a week after I had gone to the museum that he spoke to me, again.

I was in the bath; the warm water felt so good and the scent of my lavender bubble bath so soothing that I gave into exhaustion at last and slept.

I gasped and darted to my feet, now standing in the vault at the museum. The coffin seemed to be much larger than it actually was and it seemed to _breathe, _it's surface rippling with life. I backed away from it desperately trying to wake myself up. My back hit the wall, my hands instinctively going to my sides bracing myself to push away. I yelped, jerking my hands up in front of my face seeing blood dripping from dozens of tiny cuts all over my palms.

I spun seeing that the wall was now overgrown with thorns, some over five inches long.

_Wake up, please.._

The wounds stung but it wasn't enough of a shock to wake me. Shit.

I wore only a thin, mist lace robe that provided very little modesty and I knew that he was picturing me this way in his perverted vision of me. I was about to try slapping myself but strong fingers caught my wrist stopping me just as my hand was in motion to do so. He studied the blood that trickled down my wrist before he brought my hand to his lips with no resistance and ran his tongue along one of the cuts, his eyes never leaving mine.

His saliva was cool and tingled as he drank from me, his irises rimmed with red in his blood lust. He stopped only to lap at the blood that had ran down my arm and I was so lost in the sensation of that cool, tingling mouth that he moved in closer to me, capturing my lips with his own. I could taste my blood on his tongue.

"No!", I cried, coming to my senses.

I stumbled back almost falling into the thorns, again, but caught myself. He was naked from the waist up I noticed as I was unable to look into his eyes so I took in any little detail to distract myself. An ornate belt held up his loose black trousers and knee high boots completed his ensemble.

He was beautiful and dangerous as the panther and I was his prey; backed into a corner and helpless, again. It seemed no matter how hard I tried I could never escape him.

"Jenny.", he whispered, a command, and my gaze went to the ground. I refused to play this game.

I gasped feeling his hands on my waist from behind, his fingers leaving trails of fire where he touched as he caressed me. One hand cupped my breast and I was unable to stop the tiny moan that escaped my lips, my head tipping to one side. I felt too hot and he was much too close, his other hand going to brush the hair aside from my throat.

He kissed my neck pulling the robe down my arm and moving over my shoulder taking his time; his lips light and cool everywhere they touched me. And oh God how I wanted I them to touch me everywhere.

"Is this what you want?", he breathed against my goose pimpled flesh as if reading my mind.

"Imagine if I were free from that coffin as this is only a dream. What I could do to you..", he left it hanging leaving my imagination to weave the details.

I awoke to find that I had slipped down beneath the water up to my chin and quickly shoved myself upright. He roughly grabbed my hair and yanked my head back having entered reality from my nightmares.

I screamed and thrashed trying to escape him until I heard my mother's voice and frantic pounding at the bathroom door.

"Jenny! Jenny! Are you alright? Please, answer me!"

I glanced around wildly but he had vanished.

"I-I'm fine, mum. I just fell asleep in the bath."

"Oh God Jenny I thought you were being murdered!"

_So did I, _I thought.

"It's okay, mum. Go back to bed. I'm getting out now."

I shakily dried myself and pulled my old sleep t-shirt over my head, my heart pounding frantically in those few moments I was in the dark as it went on. I clicked out the light and sprinted to my room quickly turning on the light once I was inside shutting and locking the door.

* * *

><p><em>"Hello?"<em>

_The flashlight bobs in front of me as I approach the vault thinking that I've heard something. I wonder why I haven't retired for the hundredth time I worked the night shift at the museum. What did they need a night watchmen here for anyway? Sure they had plenty of low rate valuable shit here but hardly worth having anymore than a good security system for._

_I heard it again. _

_Like crying._

_Or laughing._

_I've been watching the Twilight Zone too much in my office and I begin to get excited thinking it might be a ghost. Or just some negligent asshole dropping their kids off here and forgetting them. I don't need this right now. MASH will be on soon and I wanted to make a bag of popcorn before it does. _

_I shine the beam all around the big steel door checking to see that it's still closed. I grunt in irritation and start to trudge back when the light catches a flash of movement as I'm turning around. I freeze feeling a chill creep up my spine. My hand goes to the taser gun on my belt out of instinct._

_"Is someone there?"_

_A low chuckle from behind one of the support columns near-by catches my attention. My mouth is suddenly dry and I just want the comfort of reruns and my wife's leftovers still in my lunch box and untouched. Thinking of these things help me to keep going and not turn tail and run away. I am not a brave man and not afraid to admit it._

_A woman steps out where I can see her. She's wearing practically nothing; a pair of red lacy panties and garter belt with black lace stockings and no shoes. Her hair covers her chest but a sudden toss of her head changes that and I flush swallowing loudly._

_She laughs at me and I feel embarrassed despite the circumstances that this woman would laugh at me. Beautiful was too mild a word to describe her._

_"Who are you?", I demand. "How the hell did you get in?"_

_She only laughs again and walks closer to me until our bodies are touching. _

_"Oh, Frank..", she moans as if in rapture against my ear._

_"Am.. am I dreaming?", I mumbled. _

_That has to be it. She couldn't actually be unzipping my fly and dropping to her knees in front of me at three am on a Thursday night while my wife is asleep at home and I'm at work. She stops just as I'm about to blow my load and grabs my hand leading me over to the vault._

_"What's in there?", she says, smiling. "Let's go in."_

_What the hell. I punch in the code and it opens with a low hiss. If this is a dream I could care less where we do it. The floor, the vault, on top of Mary's desk where the pictures of her dead husband could watch us._

_She strokes me with her hand to keep me hard as we walk deeper into the massive space. As if I could go flaccid right now. Oh damn, I forgot the coffin was down here. I hate the thing; gives me the creeps. She kisses me fervently and I almost come again._

_"Who's in there?", she says breaking away from me._

_"I dunno just some old stiff I guess."_

_"Ever do it in a coffin before?"_

_I'm appalled to realize that she is serious but if I have come this far in my fucked up little fantasy might as well go balls to the wall. I walk over and examine the lid trying to figure out how to open it. She watches greedily from a short distance away as I fumble with the edges finding no success. _

_"Try one of these.", she says, motioning at one of the crosses that adorn either side of the lid._

_I try pulling at one of them before turning it, instead, and I finally succeed. The lid opens slightly as the catch is released with a light click. I start to raise it but balk at the idea of what I'm about to do even if I am just dreaming._

_"I'm not sure about this.."_

_I turn to her but she has vanished. The lid opens with a bang as something emerges knocking me flat on my ass. I let out a very un-manly shriek seeing the burned and shriveled thing that now stands before me. He smiles and I can see that he has fangs that bite into the dry skin on his lower lip hard enough to tear as it is so thin. _

_"Oh shit!", I shouted, I think, it was something like that._

_I grab for the taser but he moves too fast and lifts me up by the throat with unnatural ease his mouth moving in a flash for my neck. He tears my throat out savagely and I think that this is the worst wet dream that I've ever had before I pass out._

* * *

><p>I sat up grabbing at the covers but I've kicked them off the bed in my sleep and have nothing to hold on to as I felt a strange surge like electricity go through my body. The dream had been excruciatingly vivid; I had felt every sensation as I saw through the eyes of the security guard.<p>

But was it just a dream? I had a terrible feeling as I lay back slowly against the pillows trying to calm my racing heart.

* * *

><p>The janitor found Mark's body outside the vault door the next morning which had been closed and locked up tight. There had been no blood to show where he had been murdered but it was clear that he had been moved after death. His corpse had been entirely bloodless as well.<p>

My mom refused to tell me anything about it but she didn't need to. I knew what had happened. Dracula had been kind enough to give me a front row seat inside Mark's body as he had mutilated him. I wondered if Dracula was still at the museum or if he had went to kill more innocents to restore himself. I needed to get away from all of this for a little while so that I could think. I called my friend, Em, and asked her if she wanted to hang out.

Of course she said yes. She was always game for socializing and the possibility of getting drunk. I pulled up outside of her apartment and she came bouncing down the steps waving at me happily. She wore the usual all black ensemble draped in chains and knee-high Frankenstein's monster boots covered in buckles. She was the most cheerful goth I'd ever had the pleasure of becoming best friends with.

"Jenny! Long time no see! Where have you been?", she said, slightly out of breath sliding into the passenger side.

"Working and at home, mostly. I haven't been up for anything lately. Insomnia."

"Aw, again? Poor baby. Let's go down to the bar and drink our problems away and you can tell me all about it."

For once I didn't see a bad side to a lack of sobriety so I drove to the small pub that we always went to. The two of us settled into a booth in the back hidden away from everyone, the buzzed occupants barely giving Em a second glance for a change as we squeezed between tables.

"So what's up?", she chirped.

I considered telling her everything but something was telling me not to get her involved. At least not yet. We made small talk for a while until I was pleasantly hazed; my tongue felt heavy and my face was tingly. I stood up giggling and bumped into the wall which only made me laugh harder. Em thought this was hilarious and laughed until she leaned over the table laying her cheek on her arms mumbling "Sleepy.."

I almost forgot where I was going for a moment then I remembered that I _really _had to pee. I wobbled in the direction of the ladies and bumped into someone right outside the door.

" 'Scuse me.."

"It isn't a problem, _Jenny."_

That voice..

No..

But he was here; smiling down at me, his pale face so handsome despite the disturbing red of his irises. I started to back away but he grabbed my arm and jerked me around so that I almost fell, my knees so wobbly from more than just alcohol. He more or less propped me up against the wall so I wouldn't collapse as he eagerly took in my appearance in person for the first time.

"Dracula.", I whispered, my eyes darting around the bar desperately seeking out someone that could help me.

He saw what I was intending and leaned in very close whispering against my ear "Would you endanger more people for the sake of your own life?"

I swallowed as I realized the truth of his words. His lips brushed along my jawline as he drew back to look down at me once more.

"Please..", I begged.

"Calm down, Jenny. I only want to talk.", he smirked

"Wh-what?"

I realized that the man I bumped into wasn't Dracula at all.

"Doug!", I nearly screamed at my very disturbed boyfriend.

"You okay, hun?"

I honestly didn't know. I had just had too much to drink and I was seeing things. Maybe being drunk was a bad idea after all.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tipsy.", I giggled sounding embarrassed.

"I haven't seen you around for the last couple of days. I was worried about you.", he pouted mockingly and I snorted.

"How's about we make up for lost time? You wanna..?", he said suggestively tipping his head towards the bathrooms.

I glanced back to see if Em was alright before going over to the bartender "Could you keep an eye on my friend?"

He smiled sourly and nodded, his eyes darting up at Doug in obvious annoyance. Doug did look a little like a slob; messy blonde hair, wearing a too long tee shirt with a picture of a dragon on it, a ketchup stain over one of it's eyes. I knew that he was somewhat ocd about cleanliness other than his appearance. The two of us slipped away and into the bathroom, locking the door. It was filthy inside, the walls stained with what looked like shit and vomit, and I wondered if Doug would even be able to get it up in such a place.

He _attacked _me as there was no other word for it, his lips crushing mine, his hands wrapped painfully tight around my arms, slamming me up against the door so hard that a spider fell from it's web in the corner of the room. He let go of me; his hands going to his belt and sliding it from the loops. He wrapped it painfully tight around my wrists, tying me up, hooking the buckle on the little hook on the door above my head.

He then ceased his assault on me stepping back and glaring at me with such intense lust that it made him appear very nearly insane with it.

"Doug?"

I felt a knot forming in my stomach.

He leaned in kissing me again with deepening passion that made my head spin. "You know I also went by the museum last night thinking you might be there.", he growled in a low voice.

My insides froze at that. "W-what?", I sputtered. "When?"

"I think you know."

His voice was changing and taking on an accent that I had become very familiar with the past week. He kissed me again, this time trailing kisses along my jaw and down my throat making me very aroused despite the situation at hand. But that was always true for Dracula wasn't it? His ability to manipulate women with his deadly charm and good looks. The one thing that was always written about him over the years.

I watched as Doug transformed; becoming taller, long dark hair seeming to materialize from nothing around Dracula's pale face which had replaced Doug's boyish features. Oh sweet Jesus he was so gorgeous and I shouldn't even be thinking something like this right now. Doug could be dead or worse; undead by now.

"What did you do to him you bastard?", I hissed sounding more confident than I actually felt.

His eyes narrowed slightly in irritation at me for daring to disrespect him. It probably wasn't the smart thing to do but fear and anger were making me irrational.

"You should be more concerned about your own well being.", he stated icily.

"What the hell do you want from me?"

In a blur he pressed up against me and I was unable to smother the tiny squeak that escaped my throat. He kissed me and I struggled to keep my mouth closed against his tongue which trailed along my lower lip erotically. I felt a sharp pinch and I gasped realizing that he had bit my lower lip. I tasted my own blood as his tongue twirled around mine in such a way that made my stomach flutter not wanting him to stop. His fingers trailed over the exposed skin of my hip and I arched into him, sliding a knee between his legs making him growl. I don't think that I would have stopped him from doing whatever he wanted at that point if a loud banging at the door hadn't interrupted us at that moment.

"Jenny? Jenny! Are you alright?"

Em. Thank Jesus.

He pressed his fingers against each side of my head and whispered "Sleep."

And I did.

Fucking bastard.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay; I was taking a bit of a hiatus :P anyway R&R as always! Glad you guys like it so far.**


	3. That Funny Feeling

Chapter Three 

That Funny Feeling 

_"You've been a very naughty girl.", said a woman's voice._

_My head swam as I struggled to push myself upright and regain my senses. I found that I was tied up and unable to move my arms or legs. I was spread eagled on a bed as far as I could tell covered only by a sheet. My clothes were gone._

_Great._

_Another nightmare. That meant that I was still unconscious from Dracula's "visit" earlier and this time it was much more kinky than usual. I hoped that Em would get help and wake me up soon. I was blindfolded as well and couldn't see the speaker._

_"Who's there?", I demanded, refusing to be frightened by how truly helpless I was._

_I felt weight on the bed beside me as someone crawled over to me and cold fingers brushed lightly across my forehead as the blindfold was removed. The most beautiful woman that I had ever seen stared down at me; her face framed by flaming red hair, naturally red full lips, creamy white skin, and shockingly forest green eyes. _

_I knew that she must be a vampire as no mortal could look this way. Her breasts were clearly visible through the black lace robe she wore over nothing more than a thong. I felt myself blush as she smirked knowingly at me as I took in her appearance._

_"I believe that you and I share a common.. interest as it were. More of a common enemy.", she purred, her eyes shamelessly taking in my own appearance through the thin sheet._

_I wished that I were inside an army tank at the moment._

_"Dracula..", I mumbled._

_"Tch that is one of his names. But you know who he really is by now don't you, Jenny?"_

_When I didn't answer she laid her hand across my stomach and I felt intense warmth spreading outwards from her touch. It was a feeling of sexual arousal so strong that I moaned and squirmed helplessly unable to sit still._

_She ever so slowly lifted her hand away trailing her fingers down my body as she did so. _

_"Blood isn't the only thing that I enjoy the taste of, Jenny."_

_I violently blushed feeling the wetness between my thighs and she laughed a high tinkling laugh that made me feel like a small child._

_"You're just Dracula messing with my head. You're not real; just some sick fantasy he's having."_

_She snorted and shifted so that she was laying across my stomach; her head resting in her hand, elbow propped on the bed. With her free hand she traced patterns on my exposed collar bones sending little shocks into my nipples._

_"I could make you go insane from the urge to be touched in just the right way. The elder vampires each have a unique "gift"; the ability to fly, change into animals, or become invisible. Dracula is capable of all of those things. I am nearly as old as Dracula and possess many unique talents."_

_I could hardly concentrate on what she was saying and I desperately needed to get back in touch with reality._

_"Who are you?", I gasped._

_She smiled the tiniest little quirk of her perfect lips before answering "It's Em."_

_"What?", I nearly yelled not understanding._

Moments later the mysterious woman's face melted away and Em was now leaned over me looking terrified along with the bartender.

"Jenny? Oh my God I was so scared! You wouldn't wake up; I kept shaking you and calling your name.."

She was looking at me with confusion, now waiting for an explanation.

"I.. I guess I just had too much to drink and passed out.", I managed, weakly.

Em looked unconvinced but decided not to press the matter in front of the bartender. I gave her a look that I hope conveyed that I was sorry and I would explain later. I stood a little too quickly and my head spun as I stumbled out of the bathroom and into the bar heading for the door. Em's voice followed me outside as I started to run.

* * *

><p>It was reckless of me to do this I knew; going to the museum after Dracula had just fed. I was uncertain as to what I had seen at the bar. Was seeing DougDracula another vision? Had I been passed out the entire time or was Dracula _really _back in the flesh?

I had to know. The alcohol still in my system took some of the edge off as I walked towards the suddenly sinister building unable to move any faster. The fear was still present.

"Doug!", I shouted, hoping that he was outside somewhere and the doors were locked.

No such luck.

The doors swung inwards as I forced myself to go in. I called for him again but still got no reply. Crime scene tape draped across everything like spider webs hastening caution; something that I had thrown to the winds long ago. I knew that something was wrong because my mother had said that the police were going to finish up here over night so that the museum could be opened by the next day and yet the museum was still in a state of disarray with no one in sight.

I hadn't bothered to check and see if their cars had been parked out back as I had came in the front entrance but I had a feeling that they were. I knew where I had to go.

Into the lion's den: the vault.

I ran all the way knowing that if I dared to slow for even a moment I would turn and run. Jesus, I was so scared as I entered the main chamber that held Dracula's coffin. However, it wasn't there. The room was bare. The blood drenched room I had expected to find down there turned out to be covered in dust rather than blood.

Not so much as a footprint could be found as I frantically searched everywhere looking for a secret door or anything that could tell me where he had gone.

"Fuck!", I shouted, putting my fingers to my pounding temples.

It didn't make sense. Where were the bodies? Had he turned them instead of killing them and then had them carry his coffin into the streets to some unknown location?

No. Someone would have seen. So where the hell was he?

A slight scraping sound behind me made me freeze.

I could sense someone's eyes on the back of my neck as I slowly turned to see. There was no one there just as I expected.

"Stop screwing around and show yourself!"

"Very well.", Dracula whispered, suddenly so close behind me that my back was against his chest.

I turned and tried to hit him but he caught both of my wrists easily restraining me. He studied me after I had stopped fighting him with those penetrating icy blue eyes until I blushed and had to look away. He let go of me, then so that I stumbled back a little putting a more comfortable amount of distance between us.

"Where is Doug?", I said flatly.

"I couldn't reach you earlier. I was concerned that something might have happened.", he said coolly, ignoring my question.

"What the fuck have you done to him?"

He smirked without answering and I felt a wave of anger surge up remembering earlier.

"It was real cute what you did earlier with the woman. Does a little girl-on-girl action get it up for you?"

He looked confused as I barreled ahead on a rant now.

"Red heads aren't really my type, though. Go brunette next time. Oh and maybe do twins? A nice threesome for your wanking pleasure you sick fucker."

"I have no idea what you mean. What woman?" He sounded intrigued.

"Like you don't know."

I was acting childish and didn't care.

He suddenly darted forward and grabbed me roughly by the shoulders before I could get away looking deep into my eyes before speaking "What did this woman look like, Jenny?"

His voice was soothing. Too soothing. He was enthralling me but I fought him. Why was this so important to him?

"What have you done with Doug?", I mumbled stubbornly.

"Jenny. _Tell me about the woman."_

He sounded more than a little impatient and his irises had taken on a light reddish hue expressing his agitation.

"I dunno. She was pretty; red hair, green eyes. Definitely a vampire."

He squeezed my shoulders hard enough to hurt before releasing me and stalking across the room not looking at me. I felt dizzy as my head cleared from the strange fog that had filled my mind. I rubbed at my eyes trying to focus on clearing my head when Dracula spoke.

"Your boyfriend came here looking for you and left very much alive a few hours ago. I had fed enough."

I quickly looked up at where he had been standing, more than a little shocked that he had been straight with me, but he had vanished. I staggered back outside to see Em pulling up in my car and I immediately felt a pang of guilt that my friend had to drive drunk out looking for me.

She jumped out of the car already yelling at me angrily "What the hell is going on?"

"God, Em, I'm so sorry. Get in. I'll explain everything.", I said motioning at my car.

"You know how insane all of this sounds to me, right?", Em said sourly after I had told her everything.

"I know. I don't expect you to understand. I don't understand everything. I don't know what all went on between my mum and Dracula but I was planning on asking her about it, tonight. If he's fed enough that he's fully awake than I can't wait any longer. I'll have to confront her."

I glanced over at the clock feeling worry gnawing away at my chest.

"She should have already been home by now.."

Despite Em's skepticism her eyes had gone wide with fear. The sound of the key turning in the lock made both of us jump. I sighed in relief seeing the back of my mum's head as she came in locking the door after herself. I stood from the couch and approached her uncertain of how to begin.

When she turned and faced me I felt the blood drain from my face. She looked half dead. Her skin was horribly white and drawn tightly over her skull so that her eyes were bugging out. She tried to smile but even her gums were pulled back from her teeth making her look skeletal and frightening.

"Mum..", I gasped, unable to say anything more.

Em looked terrified and appeared to be on the verge of tears, overwhelmed by what I had told her and by my mother's appearance. I was too shocked to do anything more than stare at her as she walked past refusing to acknowledge that anything was wrong.

"I got us some takeout; I hope Chinese is alright. Everywhere else was already closed by the time I got off work.", she said conversationally.

"I.. need to talk to you..", I said, hesitating.

She froze in place stopping her bustling around the tiny kitchen not turning. I swallowed nervously. Em looked very white.

"Mum, he's awake.. You know that, right? He is going to kill me, mum. He's gone from the museum; I just saw him."

She spun suddenly making me jump. Her eyes were even more wide making her look surreally grotesque and not like my mother.

"_You stay away! You hear me? Stay away from him!", _she shouted, dropping the plate that she was holding so that it shattered at her feet.

She was panting like a wild animal and glaring back and forth between me and Em in such a way that is seemed she thought we would attack her ourselves. Em had stood and began backing away unable to stifle her fear any longer.

"I think- well, I thought he had killed Doug so I went to see and we talked and now I don't know..", I trailed off seeing that she was clutching at her chest.

"Mum?"

"I feel dizzy..", she whispered and collapsed.

* * *

><p>An hour later I sat alone in the hospital. The doctor's words still rang in my head emptily.<p>

_"Suffered a massive stroke..don't think that she will recover..bed ridden..head trauma.."_

I didn't hear all of it. I was too overwhelmed to hear everything. To take anymore in than I already had. My world was collapsing; my mother in the hospital, Dracula awake, and now a mystery vampire that Dracula seemed to know nothing about.

I hadn't called Simon. I couldn't yet despite the doctor's insistence that I contact a family member and he was the closest thing to family that I had left. God, it seemed awful to think those words as though my mum was dead already.

I could feel tears trying to surface but I angrily bit my lip and stopped myself from crying. I had to be strong now. I stopped a nurse that was walking by and asked if I could see her yet.

"She's asleep right now but I could get you back if you want..", he said.

I nodded and stood, my knees shaking, my head spinning as I followed behind him. We reached an open area where patients were blocked from view by curtains that hung from the ceiling, the steady beeps of the heart monitors all around us. He led me to a closed curtain and started to speak when an old man two beds down began to thrash violently as he seized, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. The nurse took off to his side trying to hold him down.

I couldn't watch anymore and slowly pushed the curtain aside allowing me a clear view of my mum and the man standing at her bedside. My eyes widened as I cursed furiously. The nurses were too distracted to hear me which most likely wasn't a coincidence.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing here?", I hissed, my rage hitting the boiling point immediately, my emotions already needing to come out.

Dracula's face was obscured by his hair as he looked down at my sleeping mother. He turned to me and I saw a single tear slide down his cheek. I was momentarily taken aback by this and my anger cooled for an instant.

"I really loved her, once.", he said barely audible over the commotion.

I stepped inside the curtain sliding it closed behind me and he continued to look at her with a deeper sadness than I could comprehend. It was a sense of loss for one of his own kind; a born vampire that he may have truly cared about once. I knew this because I could _feel _what he was feeling. While I suppose that I was always connected to him, this close to him the blood was strongest and I was connected to him more intimately.

"I had no way of knowing what effect my return would have on Mary. That's why I came here; to give you a choice."

"_All of_ t_his is because of you?"_

"I can still save her. Reawaken what I made dormant all those years ago. She only requires my blood.", he continued, ignoring my outburst.

I had been pushed too far. To even _think _of her becoming like him; a slave to an endless thirst for blood for all eternity.

So I slapped the shit out of him.

**A/N: That Jenny is a firecracker. **


	4. Unfortunately

**A/N: So sorry for the delay, guys! Hope you are happy with the update. More chapters coming soon, I promise!**

My frustration and anger caused me to ignore the danger that I was in but seeing the momentary flare of surprise in his eyes and his head snapping to the side from the impact of the slap was sure satisfying as hell.

"_How dare you, you fucking monster. Get the fuck out of here!"_

He turned back to me furiously my words seeming to upset him more than hitting him had. He was about to speak or curse me (I'll never know which) when the curtain was roughly yanked aside causing me to look away from Dracula momentarily distracted.

Em stood there looking confused and then worried in quick such succession that it may have made me laugh if I didn't feel so terrible. "Let's go." My voice was ragged with tears that were coming fast; I couldn't be here. It would only bring more danger to my mother's life. There was nothing I could do here in any case: I couldn't hope to stop Dracula and Doug was still missing.

"Jenny!"

"Em, please, just.. just get me the hell away from here, alright?"

She only nodded before catching up to me, putting a comforting arm around my shoulders. We walked in silence until we reached the parking garage and I felt a tingle of warning go down my spine.

"Em," I whispered. "Go ahead and get the car I-I'll wait here. Just pull around."

She looked doubtful but did as I asked without asking why. I was thankful.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, but she will die without me. You know that." Dracula said softly after Em had gotten far enough away.

"What do you care? I would rather that she die as a human than a _thing_."

"It is not so bad after a while."

I snorted "You were cursed by God Himself so I'm sure that I believe that."

"So you know who I am? My true name."

He was so close behind but I couldn't bring myself to turn around. I just kept staring straight ahead feeling the skin of my back prickle waiting and praying that Em would hurry the hell up. My hair was brushed aside and I could feel his breath moments before his tongue left a streak of hot wetness along the side of my exposed throat, his hands on my trembling upper arms holding me. I let out a breath I didn't know that I had been holding considering how easy it would be to just surrender to his cold embrace.

"Give yourself to me, Jenny." he whispered as though he had been listening to my thoughts. "Let me taste you."

Graphic images flashed inside my mind showing what he was offering so vividly that it was clear my blood wasn't the only thing he wanted to taste. I shut my eyes feeling the tips of his fangs brush lightly against my skin moments before light swept over us.

Em pulled up in front of me apparently oblivious to what had happened as I shakily got into the passenger seat.

"You alright?"

That was funny only I didn't feel like laughing.

"Take me to Doug's apartment."

"Are you sure? I mean.. he might be.."

"No," I said sharper than intended. "He's alright."

I didn't tell her that I was going on the word of the greatest betrayer of all time.

I knew even before I got out of the car that he wasn't there. It was a gut instinct that proved to be true when I tried the door and it swung around. Em looked afraid and I didn't feel much better. If Dracula had lied why wait until Doug had gotten home when he could have turned him (or just killed him) at the museum? He would also have to be invited in and that seemed a bit of a needless risk to take.

"Doug?" I called as loudly as I dared. I silently tiptoed inside hearing crunching beneath my shoe as soon as I stepped over the threshold. I tried the light switch but nothing happened and I had a feeling i knew what the crunching was. I dug around in my bag momentarily before I found what I was looking for. I clicked on my pen light shining it around seeing the broken glass from the foyer light sparkling all over the floor. There were definite signs of a struggle here.

"Maybe we should call the cops and have them take a look around.." Em ventured cautiously.

"Yeah.. maybe."

It was stupid but "You go ahead and call them. I'm gonna take a look around real quick."

"Jenny.."

"In and out. I promise." I managed a weak, reassuring smile.

Swallowing hard I moved further inside while Em tapped on her cell staying outside. I envied her.

"Hello?" I called.

It was a cliché thing to do, I know, but I really couldn't think of anything better considering. A stack of magazines had been knocked off of the shelf and I also noticed a broken coffee mug, a disturbing brown stain spread out around the shattered remnants. I narrowed my eyes moving closer to the scene of the crime noticing a larger stain a little further away closer to the hall. I should have stopped then but morbid curiosity kept me going. I already knew what I would see but it was taking my brain a while to catch up.

Reddish brown was everywhere. It filled the beam of my penlight and looked ghastly splashed up the wall in disturbing, dark splotches leading into the bathroom. In some distant part of my mind I realized that I was getting too far from the door but I couldn't stop myself.

I froze, suddenly, hearing a rustling sound. Oh God. What was that?

Was that something moving by the fridge? A dark shape flashed by in front of the light making me gasp. Seconds ticked by as I stood breathless unable to move. The front door slammed shut with a bang and I spun in terror.

"Em?"

I could see her through the small frosted window in the center of the door trying to get it open.

"It's locked!"

Another noise, this time much closer. Was that growling? I could try for the front door and go towards whatever was in here with me or run for the bathroom which I knew had a lock on it and stay there until the police got to the apartment. A dark shape blocked the front door making the decision for me. With a cry I turned and fled for the bathroom throwing myself through and slamming the door behind me.

I could swear I felt resistance as I tried to lock the door but I managed, stepping back and clicking off my light. The darkness was suffocating as I stood there for a full minute holding my breath listening carefully. A soft imperceptible sound from behind me caught my attention. Like dripping.

I attempted to turn my light back on but my hands were shaking so badly that I ended up dropping it. Desperate I knelt feeing for it my hand landing in a pool of something wet. Finally my fingers closed around the slim cylinder and I let out a small sob of gratitude turning it on.

It was then that I understood how a person could actually become paralyzed with fear.

Doug hung from the shower rod like a butchered pig, his legs hooked over it and it wasn't for that, if it wasn't for his shoes still being intact, I don't think that I could have identified him at all. I fell partially from my legs becoming too weak to support me, partially because of the nearly inch deep pool of blood that filled the space wall to wall. I splashed into it and that was when I started to scream.

It took the cops about five minutes to get there Em told me later. She said that I was so hysterical they had to sedate me before I could be taken away. Now I lay in the hospital staring at the blank white walls seeing red everywhere. The only comfort I had was that I had slept through the night so the comforting warmth of the sun spilled across the room warming my toes under the thin hospital blanket. No vampires could reach me here.

Em had fallen asleep in the chair by my bed and I couldn't help but smile. "Em," I said, my voice a soft croak.

She blinked once and looked up at me momentary confusion replaced by relief she launched to her feet and hugged me. "I was so scared. I saw the blood and I thought.. but then I saw Doug.." She bit her lip as though uncertain of how to continue.

"I was stupid to go in alone like that. There was something else there and it locked us in."

Her eyes widened "Was it..? You know.."

I shrugged and winced realizing that I must've banged the bejesus out of my shoulder when I fell. "Since the owner of the apartment is-" I swallowed. "He wouldn't need to be invited inside. It could've been any vampire, actually."

"You think there are more of them? Already?"

My head hurt as I struggled to think harder of what the killer had looked like but it had been too dark and it was impossible.

"Oh there's a detective outside who wants to ask you a few questions before you can leave."

Great. Um, detective I hope you carry a wooden stake in your back pocket along with your pad and pen. But for the sake of everyone (excluding Em) thinking that I had totally flipped my shit I told them what they wanted to hear leaving out the small detail of blood sucking fiends being involved.

Before it was over I had to talk to two policeman, a rather disgruntled older man who had evidently stayed overnight outside in the waiting room (the detective), and a reporter not much older than myself. They seemed to be more than a little disappointed when I didn't go into graphic detail about "how I was feeling" and "how terrifying an ordeal it must have been". Gee, do you think so?

I was out of there by lunch and back at my apartment laying on my bed feeling strangely numb to everything. Maybe I really was going insane. Em had finally left once her mom had called at least ninety times telling her to come home and I had convinced her that I would be safe as long as I didn't invite anyone in. I told her to do the same and go before the sun set any more. My own mum was under twenty-four hour observation and she should be safe while I tried to think of a plan of how I could stop Dracula.

When my mum had done it, it had been more luck than anything. But then it hadn't killed him had it? Maybe he couldn't be killed just put to sleep temporarily. If I could somehow get him back into the coffin and lock him inside..

A light tap at the door interrupted my musing "Em I told you, go home. I'm fine." I muttered, opening the door in a huff.

She stood on the other side a half smile playing on her lips guiltily "Managed to convince mom to let me stay with you a little longer." I sighed looking around at the clock hanging on the wall. It was already too late for her to go out safely.

"Alright, get in here."

She looked relieved and I actually couldn't say that I blamed her. I didn't really want to be alone but I felt guilty for keeping her away from her mom when mine lay in the hospital comatose. She unexpectedly hugged me tightly "I'm so sorry. For everything." she said softly.

"It's okay," I said soothingly. "None of this is your fault."

She pulled back smiling sadly before leaning in and kissing my cheek affectionately with a light peck. "You shouldn't let your guard down so easily." she said.

"What are you-" My words died in my throat when she savagely pressed her lips to mine trying to shove her tongue into my mouth. "Em, what the fuck?!" I cried shoving her away.

"Imagine if it had been anyone other than me you just invited into your house."

I watched in horror as her hair became curled and shorter, her face morphing, her mini skirt melting and changing into Dracula's familiar duster. "Jesus.." I whispered realizing what I'd done.

"Not quite."

He smiled thinly, his fangs sliding into view momentarily before he began advancing on me.


End file.
